1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to elimination of noxious air in and around a toilet bowl while being used by a person, and more particularly to a modified toilet bowl structure in bathrooms. Fowl air is drawn into openings or vents of a separate exhaust manifold within the rim structure of the modified toilet bowl. The air is transferred to the exterior of the building or to some scrubbing system using a fan and motor and evacuation conduit system from one or more modified toilets.
2. Background of the Invention
Many fowl air removal apparatus and methods for a toilet used by a person have been patented. Such apparatus and/or methods consider familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the art developed for the fulfillment of countless related objects and requirements.
A preliminary search located the following patents which are believed to be representative of the present state of the prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 2,001,593, issued May 14, 1935; U.S. Pat. No. 2,079,733, issued May 11, 1937; U.S. Pat. No. 2,726,405, issued Dec. 13, 1955; U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,382, issued Jan. 27, 1970; U.S. Pat. No. 3,501,784, issued Mar. 24, 1970; U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,970, issued Feb. 12, 1974; U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,629, issued May 27, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,329, issued Nov. 4, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 328,340, issued Jul. 28, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,262, issued Nov. 10, 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,484, issued Sep. 30, 1997; U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,638, issued Dec. 22, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 6,082,979, issued Jul. 4, 2000; U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,214 B1, issued Jul. 17, 2001; U.S. Pat. No. 6,496,986 B1, issued Dec. 24, 2002, U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,598 B1, issued Mar. 4, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 6,553,581 B1, issued Apr. 29, 2003; U.S. Pat. No. 6,496,986 B1, issued Dec. 24, 2002; U.S. Pat. No. 6,760,928 B1, issued Jul. 13, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 6,804,837 B1, issued Oct. 19, 2004; U.S. Pat. No. 6,928,666 B1, issued Aug. 16, 2005; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,983,491 B2, issued Jan. 10, 2006.